A Chance To Say Sorry
by shellgirl123
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have always been best friends for as long as they can remember. But when a misunderstanding rises between the two, will they be able to overcome it? Or will it be too late to say “I’m sorry.” (Complete) NO SLASH
1. Misunderstandings

A Chance To Say Sorry: Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters portrayed in this story are owned by me, but are owned by JRR Tolkien. I am not doing this for money, just enjoyment. Yada Yada, now that that is out of the way....  
  
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have always been best friends for as long as they can remember. But when a misunderstanding rises between the two, will they be able to overcome it? Or will it be too late to say "I'm sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was cold. The wind howled through the bare trees, mercilessly chilling everything in its path. Snowflakes were blown in wild disarray, spinning and twirling and dancing quickly to the ground, meshed together with the millions of others that had fallen before. The snow was deep and thick, quickly covering any tracks that may have been left behind. It was just a gloomy night.  
  
But through the cold and endless white, there was life, huddled in the small mouth of a cave. Two beings trying to stave off the cold and snow, huddled in blankets and surrounding a small meager fire that seemed as though it was hanging onto its last threads of life. Suddenly, carried on the wind there was a soft sound that ebbed and died almost as quickly as it arose.  
  
"You did what!?" the golden haired being exclaimed incredulously. He began to laugh again as his companion decided to repeat what he just had said, trying not to laugh as well.  
  
"I just colored his hair...red. Let me tell you, it was definitely befitting of him. All he needed was a dress and some bows and he would have looked ready for a ball," the man repeated, trying to hold back the laughter in his voice, but his eyes betraying the mirth that was hidden behind his features. Another bellowing sound engulfed the two in the cave as his companion once again was consumed in fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh, Aragorn, I don't see how you lived through that! He surly must have tried to kill you!" Legolas' blue eyes sparkled in the light of the fire as he once again tried to contain his laughter and utter amusement.  
  
"When you live in the house of Elrond, you have to learn to be witty and devious. Trust me, he never saw it coming, and he was never able to catch me." Aragorn winked at his companion with this statement that just sent Legolas into another laughing fit.  
  
"I swear Aragorn, if your brothers let you live past the age of thirty I'll be thoroughly impressed." Aragorn began to laugh at this.  
  
Both beings were having a merry time on their winter hunting trip, almost totally forgetting about the freezing wind and endless snow that surrounded them outside of their small sanctuary. Both were still empty handed, even after two days of hunting, but that didn't dampen their spirits. The game was unusually sparse, even for winter, but the two friends didn't mind, they were just happy to be in the other's company.  
  
As the laughter once again died down Aragorn felt a small chill up his spine and instinctively pulled his blanket closer around him. He then turned his brown eyes down to their dying fire.  
  
"We are going to need more firewood." He announced, pointing to the fire. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Be careful Aragorn, don't run into wild rabid animals, or your brothers out there." Legolas said, winking at his friend and leaning his back against the wall.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I'll only be a few minutes." He then pulled his cloak tightly around him and ventured out into the cold. He walked a few paces around the cave entrance looking for any low hanging branches that had by chance remained dry enough to burn. By luck he found one, a little damp, but dry enough and large enough to get them through the night. He pulled out his blade and began to saw at the branch when he heard a small noise behind him. Aragorn quickly stopped sawing and began to listen intently, his body tense and ready to spring into action if necessary. His breath became slower and quieter as he listened carefully, trying to hear the sound again.  
  
Suddenly a burst of movement from behind him caught him off guard and he was thrown to the ground. He frantically tried to hang onto his knife, but it was thrown out of his reach when he was thrown to the ground. He quickly struggled under his attackers weight and readied to strike back when he heard the loud sound of laughter. His attacker then rolled off of him, collapsing again to the ground in another fit of laughter as he watched the disgruntled human slowly realize what had happened.  
  
"Legolas!" he exclaimed. "You scared me to death!"  
  
"That was the idea." Legolas said through his chuckles. "You were going on and on about how your brother's couldn't catch you, I just had to see if the rumors were true! Apparently not! Oh Aragorn, you should have seen your face!" And with that picture Legolas once again began to laugh as the human slowly got back to his feet. Legolas watched as Aragorn began to brush the snow off of his tunic. Suddenly Aragorn made eye contact with him, a glint in his eye.  
  
"Aragorn...what..." and then Aragorn was upon him. He quickly tackled Legolas to the ground and the two sunk deep into the snow. Legolas quickly rolled out from under the human and ran with Aragorn in hot pursuit. Aragorn was trying to keep track of the elf as he ran to get his revenge, but Legolas quickly disappeared in the thick flurry of snow. Aragorn slowed his running and realized he was at the back of the small cave. He kept his eyes sharply peeled for any movement, resolving not to let that prince get the best of him again. But before he realized it a hard cold object hit him square in the face. Aragorn held a shocked look for just a second before he got a mischievous glint in his eye and quickly bent to make a bigger better snowball, then quickly ran after the laughing form moving through the trees.  
  
The two wrestled through the snow laughing and playing like two young children. Finally Legolas noticed that Aragorn was shivering and put a stop to their antics. Legolas quickly finished gathering the wood and they both returned to the mouth of their small cave to wait out the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day the two arrived back in Rivendell by mid-evening. After waking and a quick snowball fight the two had packed their things and began their trek back to the elven dwelling. It seemed that their return hadn't gone unnoticed, for it seemed right as they entered the gates to the peaceful elven colony they were encountered by the sons of Elrond.  
  
"Well, well, the two skilled and brave warriors and hunters come back from their hunting trip empty handed. This is one to go in the books." Elrohir teased.  
  
"We should have sent the children out, they would have done a much better job!" Elladan added with a big smile on his face.  
  
"We missed you too." Aragorn said rolling his eyes at the twins and their harmless jabs. Legolas laughed lightly, slightly embarrassed that they had come back empty handed, but not overly bothered.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Legolas ventured. "The game was incredibly scarce. I've never seen such a lack of game, even in the winter."  
  
"I think it was just your poor aim." Elrohir said with a wink.  
  
"Alright, alright, why don't you two give the two weary travelers some time to get warm and dry and changed." A voice said from behind. They all looked up from their antics to meet the smiling face of Elrond. Legolas bowed his head in respect while Aragorn dropped his pack and quickly hugged his father. "I see that you two weren't very successful," he stated with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"That's just what we were pointing out." Elladan said with a smug grin.  
  
"I'm sure you were more than pointing it out." Elrond said laughing. "But enough of this, you two look wet and tired, why don't you warm yourselves and join us for a warm dinner, I'm sure you are hungry."  
  
Aragorn, at the mention of food, felt his stomach growl. "Alright, lets get warm and go eat." He said to Legolas. "Race you to the palace!" he exclaimed, then took off. Legolas just looked at Elrond with small impish smile then tore off after Aragorn in an attempt to salvage the race.  
  
"Those two will be the death of me." Elrond said laughing.  
  
"Only if we aren't first." Elrohir added, and Elrond couldn't deny it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn sighed happily as he entered his room. As much as he loved to travel, a part of him was always relieved and content when he came home. He threw his pack down at the door and slowly walked to the large bed, sitting softly on the silky sheets and taking comfort in the fact that he was home. He lay out on the bed for a moment just breathing, staring at the familiar ceiling and letting the familiar sounds and smells of his house invade his senses. It was only the smell of warm bread and cooked pheasant that drew him out of his thoughts, reminding him once again of how hungry he was.  
  
He quickly began to remove his moist cold tunic and picked out a nice deep blue one for dinner. From the smell of dinner he wouldn't have time to bathe before the food was prepared, but he cold at least look nice. He quickly grabbed a brush from the table by his bed and quickly ran a brush through his thick black locks. Then feeling stiff, he ran his hand over the back of his bare neck. Bare. Aragorn's heart suddenly froze. He quickly began feeling around his neck again, sickly confirming that his neck was indeed bare, and his necklace missing. He felt his heart begin to pound heavily in his chest and his legs felt weak. His necklace, the one that his mother had left for him before she had died, was gone. He felt a surge of panic well up in his chest and he suddenly found it hard to breath.  
  
He quickly ran from the room in search of the one other person who may possibly know where it could have ended up.  
  
Legolas was just pulling on a fresh new tunic when his heard quick footsteps approach his door and seconds later a hasty, almost panicked knock.  
  
"Come in," he said, already knowing who stood outside his door.  
  
Aragorn quickly burst in with a slightly frazzled look in his eye and Legolas noticed that he kept running his hand over the back of his neck.  
  
"Aragorn, what is wrong?" he asked deeply concerned.  
  
"Legolas, please tell me you've seen my necklace." Aragorn asked, not even bothering to mask the worry in his voice.  
  
Legolas immediately knew what he was speaking of, but was at a loss for words. He hadn't seen Aragorn's necklace. "I'm sorry Aragorn, I haven't seen it. I assumed you were wearing it."  
  
"I was!" Aragorn said, exasperated. "Where could it have gone!?" he asked aloud. Legolas again was unsure of what to say. He rarely saw Aragorn in such a panicked and uncontrolled mood. He was unsure if he should even say anything, afraid that he would upset the man.  
  
"Oh no, it must have fallen off when you attacked me out in the snow. I remember having it on before then." Aragorn's voice got even more frantic as he realized that the necklace was probably lost out in the snow miles from here. "Oh, Legolas why did you have to do that!?" he said, frustration and anger taking over his feelings. "Why did you have to wrestle me!?"  
  
Legolas was suddenly taken aback by this change in attitude. He began to realize that it was his fault that Aragorn's necklace had been lost. He suddenly adverted his eyes to the floor, his blond hair spilling around his face.  
  
"That was the necklace my mother left for me before she died. It's the only thing I have to remember her by, and now it's gone!" he ranted, being controlled now totally by his emotions and not his common sense. Legolas chanced a glance up and realized that Aragorn was now pacing back and forth, his eyes wild and angry and panicked.  
  
"Aragorn, I..." Legolas started, but was abruptly cut off.  
  
"What did you have to do that Legolas? I would still have it, but now I have nothing left, nothing to remember her by!" Aragorn was yelling now, his common sense totally pushed behind his emotions. Deep down he knew that it wasn't Legolas' fault, that it was an accident and he was placing blame on someone that didn't deserve it. But now he was being controlled by his emotions, which were overwhelming him with disappointment, sadness, and anger at the situation. He needed someone or something to blame it on, and that someone just happened to be the elf in front of him who had once again let his shamed blue eyes fall to the ground.  
  
"Aragorn...I'm sorry..." Legolas said quietly, hoping this time Aragorn would hear him.  
  
"It's too late for apologies now, Legolas, the necklace is gone." Aragorn said bitterly, putting too much bite in his response. Legolas flinched openly at the harshness of his answer. Aragorn suddenly felt tears well up in his eyes as the loss began to sink in. Without another word the man turned quickly and strode from the room, letting the door slam behind him.  
  
Legolas, feeling weak in the legs and overwhelmed by the feelings of shame and guilt slowly sank to the bed and let his face fall in his hands. He had never seen Aragorn so upset and knowing that he had caused it was too much for him to handle. His stomach began to churn and he realized he was no longer hungry, and even if he was, he couldn't face Aragorn, not after the hurt he had caused. Legolas slowly pulled his long legs up onto the bed and rolled over on his side letting his back face the door. He tried to keep his breathing slow and even, but the guilt was drowning him and he felt it hard to breath. Before Legolas even realized, he was curled up on the bed, his face buried in a pillow, and he was softly crying.  
  
Aragorn felt numb as he made his way to dinner. He suddenly wasn't hungry but knew that his family would not tolerate his absence at dinner. He didn't feel right without that necklace around his neck, it was like a very important part of his soul was missing. When he reached the dinning room he slowly and quietly slid into his chair letting his eyes scan the plate.  
  
Elrond immediately noticed his son's change of mood. Just earlier had had been joking merrily with Legolas and his brothers out in the courtyard, and now he wouldn't even make eye contact with his family. Elrond also couldn't help but notice that Legolas was absent, his chair sitting empty and untouched at the table. Once dinner was placed in front of them Aragorn barely made a move for his eating utensils. It was when Elrond noticed him picking at his food that he couldn't stay quiet anymore.  
  
"Estel, what is wrong?" he asked, concern written on his face. Elrohir and Elladan looked at Aragorn as well wondering just as intently what could be bothering their brother. Aragorn stiffened slightly and couldn't help but look up at the empty seat across from his table setting. Elrond caught this but continued to wait until Aragorn was ready to speak.  
  
"Nothing Ada." Aragorn said, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Don't lie to me child." Elrond said with a small amount of authority behind his voice. "I know you and I know when you are not happy. You are not hiding it well. Now what has happened in the past hour that has caused you to be so upset and Legolas to be absent for dinner?"  
  
Aragorn sighed and looked at his father, carefully setting down his eating utensils that had yet to be put to use. His had once again instinctively went to his neck and once again he felt a small pain in his heart knowing that what he wanted to find wasn't there.  
  
"My necklace was lost during the hunting trip, the one that my mother gave to me. It's gone, Ada." He said softly. "I just realized it disappeared while I was changing for dinner."  
  
Elrond nodded softly, noticing for the first time that the necklace that normally surrounded Aragorn's neck was indeed not there. He again glanced at the empty seat that was normally occupied by Legolas, but decided to let Aragorn speak.  
  
"I know what happened to it. While I was getting firewood last night to rekindle our fire, Legolas came up from behind and startled me and we wrestled in the snow. It must have come off during that time because I remember having it on before I left to get the wood. When I found it missing I went to ask Legolas if he had possibly seen it. He said he hadn't." Aragorn then trailed off from his story, remembering how harsh he had been on Legolas just a short time ago and realizing with a sinking feeling that Legolas must have been deeply affected, why else would he have elected to skip dinner.  
  
Elrond nodded at this, knowing how much that necklace meant to the man and how disappointed he must feel. But that still didn't answer his questions about why Legolas wasn't at dinner. He again looked at his son's face and was surprised to find that the disappointment that had covered his son's features was now replaced with guilt. He watched as Aragorn's eyes once again fell on the empty seat across from him and began to realize what must have taken place.  
  
"Estel, you should talk to Legolas." He said. Aragorn started, but was only half surprised that his father had figured him out. He nodded softly, guilt still playing over his features as he realized that what he did was wrong. Elladan and Elrohir, who had been silent listeners, watched as their brother slowly got up and made his way out of the dinning room.  
  
"Ada, why does Estel have to apologize to Legolas?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I feel that Estel's hurt and anger of losing the necklace was directed at someone that it should not have been." Elrond answered. He watched as his son disappeared around the corner and hoped that Aragorn would straighten things out with his best friend.  
  
Aragorn slowly walked down the hall. As he continuously mauled over the argument he had had with Legolas in his mind he realized more and more how unreasonable he had been. He just hoped that Legolas could forgive him for being so brash. He barely noticed that he had arrived at Legolas' closed door. He stood outside for a minute, listening for any sound inside, but realizing that he was just stalling. Aragorn lifted his hand and brought his hand to knock on the door, but stopped himself. He couldn't bring himself to face Legolas right now. His guilt still overwhelmed him and he didn't feel like he could face the hurt elf right now. He suddenly felt very fatigued, the emotions of the night finally catching up to him. Aragorn let out a soft sigh, cursing his feelings. He stood a few moments longer outside of the door trying to get the courage to speak to his friend. Finally Aragorn turned and quietly walked back to his room, leaving things unresolved for now but making a silent promise that he would talk to the elf and fix things on the morrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas' eyes came back into focus quickly as he realized that he must have dozed off. He lifted his head from the tear-stained pillow and closed his eyes as all of the guilt and shame quickly pounded back into his head and heart. He quickly remembered Aragorn's angry eyes, but even more the hurt and disappointment spread over his face as he rightly blamed Legolas for losing his necklace. Legolas took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. He didn't know if Aragorn would ever forgive him for being so irresponsible, but he could try and make it right. Legolas suddenly knew what he had to do. He looked out the window and started when he realized it was already getting dark outside. The sun was just sinking below the trees and the moon was slowly showing its pale face to the world.  
  
Legolas went to his wardrobe and picked out his Mirkwood tunic that he wore when traveling. He quickly sheathed his knives and placed them on his back, pulled some of his blond hair away from his face, and ran a quick brush through his hair. Legolas quietly opened the doors to the balcony and walked out feeling the bitter cold wind tousle his hair, nip his face and envelope his body. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to push the image of Aragorn's face out of his mind. He felt a small flake hit his nose and looked up, seeing the snow begin to fall from the sky.  
  
"Great," he softly said aloud. "More snow to make this even more difficult." Then he grimly added in his thoughts that he deserved as much for the pain he had caused his friend.  
  
The elf lightly jumped upon the railing of the stone balcony and nimbly leapt into the nearby tree. He quickly climbed to the ground and made his way swiftly to the stables trying to stay hidden from all seeing eyes. When he entered the quiet barn the horses softly whickered at the sight of him but one was more excited than the rest. Legolas quickly rushed over to his horse that was anxiously pawing at the ground, excited beyond measure that his master had come to visit him.  
  
"Shhhh, quiet boy," Legolas said in a soothing voice placing his slender hands upon the horse's wet nose. "Do you want to wake someone?" The horse let out a grunt in response then quickly began to nuzzle his master, his tail happily whipping back and forth. "I need your help." Legolas said, speaking softly to the excited steed. "Are you ready to go for a ride?" The horse responded by stamping his hoofs into the soft stable dirt and nuzzling his master's hair. Legolas laughed softly and scratched the horse's nose. "We have to get out of here without being seen, do you think you can be quiet?" The horse again nuzzled his elf in response. "Good," the prince replied softly. He softly opened the stable door and quietly walked his horse out of the barn.  
  
Once he was sure he was past the gates without being noticed he hopped onto the horse's back, but before he gave the signal to ride, he chanced a look back to Elrond's dwelling, but more specifically to Aragorn's room. The light was out and there was no movement from inside, meaning the man had already gone to bed. Legolas sighed again trying to push the guilt out of his heart then forced his gaze away from the window and rode off into the snowy night.  
  
It only took a few hours to reach the previous night's campsite now that he was on horseback. It had been a long and cold ride, but now that Legolas had reached the cave he carefully slid off the horse's back and quickly lit and started a small fire with the small amount of dry wood he had brought along to provide some light.  
  
He heard a soft wicker behind him and turned to find his ride looking at him curiously, it was clear that the horse was ready to go back to the warm barn. "Sorry boy," Legolas said softly, "We can't go back yet, not until I find what I'm looking for." The horse nuzzled his master's shoulder. "Go and relax, I know it's cold, but hopefully this won't take long." Legolas silently hoped that this was true. He wanted to make it back before sunrise, before everyone else in the colony awoke. He didn't want his absence to be noticed.  
  
With this in mind Legolas quickly set to work. He knelt into the now deeper snow right around the area that he had tackled Aragorn just a night before. He began to softly and carefully dig in the snow so as not to miss even a single inch. He tried to ignore the stinging and numbing cold that was engulfing his hands as he dug through the snow.  
  
Quiet hours past and Legolas began to realize that he probably wasn't going to make it back before sunrise. He didn't plan on returning at all until he found the necklace, but his hopes of finding it quickly were slowly diminishing. He couldn't help but shiver a little as the strong cold air whipped around him. Normally he wouldn't be strongly affected by the cold, but he had been out in the winter night for hours now and even that was a little much for an elven body.  
  
He lifted his numb hands from the snow and pulled them to his body trying to regain some feeling in his cold fingers. He closed his eyes and pulled his cloak tighter around his body. He was beginning to feel like he would never find the necklace, and that made him feel sick to his stomach. He finally got the courage to open his eyes and once again begin his search when something shiny caught his eye. The small object lay, mostly buried in the snow, but occasionally glinting whenever the light from the dying fire struck the silver surface. Legolas felt his heart lift with joy and he crawled over to the small object. He carefully pulled the delicate object out of the snowdrift and eyed the small gem that hung on the long silver chain. A small smile formed on his face. Aragorn would have his necklace back.  
  
Legolas just sat, suddenly not feeling the cold as he used to, staring at the small object that had caused so much heartache. But now things would be fixed, or at least he hoped they would. He carefully placed the necklace deep in his pocket so it would stay safe. He was so engulfed in his thoughts that he neglected to hear the soft plodding footsteps as they slowly came upon him and didn't realize the danger that had surrounded him until it was too late. Legolas was ripped from his thoughts when a low menacing growl resonated from the bushes behind him. Legolas froze and silently cursed himself for not paying closer attention. His senses began to work into overdrive, trying to calculate exactly the amount of danger he had fallen into. He slowly reached for his bow, but his hand came up empty. He cursed under his breath, he had left the bow behind in his hurry to leave Rivendell. All he had were his long hunting knives.  
  
He saw his horse not far from where he was crouched. The horse was pawing wildly at the ground and emitting a low threatening sound, its dark eyes darting back and forth trying to spot the threat it perceived. Legolas had a fleeting idea, maybe if he moved fast enough and could get on his horse he would be able to flee the area before the rest of the pack had descended. Another growl came from the bushes to the side and he realized that if he were going to have a chance to act it would have to be quickly.  
  
He suddenly darted for the horse at full speed, but his movement caused the hungry wolves to also spring into action. Legolas was quickly at his horse's side and leapt upon the steeds back. The horse, feeling his master finally on his back, bolted for the trees. Legolas breathed a short sigh of relief, but his escape was ended suddenly as a wolf launched itself out of the bushes and collided with the elf. Legolas was quickly pushed off the horse's back, letting out a soft grunt as the wolf's body connected with his. A sharp flash of pain shot up his side as he hit the ground and sank into the cold snow.  
  
He heard his horse let out a soft wail at the sudden loss of his master, but the horse was too spooked to turn back now and quickly disappeared into the trees heading back to the safety of Rivendell. Legolas didn't have time to watch his horse disappear for a wolf was already leaping on top of him. Legolas quickly unsheathed his knife and thrust the blade deep into the side of the wolf, causing it to let out a loud yelp as it hit the ground dead. Legolas took this short amount of time to get himself up off the ground, but before he knew it more wolves were appearing from the trees. He only had a second to curse his bad luck when two more wolves launched themselves at him.  
  
Legolas quickly parried out of the path of one but felt a stabbing pain as the second sank his teeth into the elf's shoulder. Legolas let out a soft cry as the weight of the animal dragged him to the ground. While he was fighting with the one on his shoulder, another bit into his calf, dragging his teeth along the soft skin of the fighting elf. Legolas let out another cry and finally dispatched the one on his shoulder quickly turning to the one on his leg jabbed the knife into the throat of the beast.  
  
Two more suddenly appeared giving Legolas no time to recover. He quickly killed one but the other attacked his unprotected side. Legolas felt a searing pain as the teeth sank deeply into his flesh. He suddenly held the deep suspicion that he was not going to make it out of this attack alive. He quickly stabbed his knife into the attacking wolf. He tried to pull himself to his feet, sensing that there were more, but stumbled. His head was swimming, he could hardly breath. The pain was severe and he could feel the large amounts of blood leaving his body. He heard movement from his left and turned as fast as he could and threw his knife into the attacking animal, felling it before it had a chance to reach him.  
  
He quickly reached for his second knife as two more approached. Both leapt at him at the same time again knocking the weakening elf to the ground. Legolas desperately struggled with the one who had climbed upon his chest in an attempt to rip his neck open. The other roughly bit into his side once again causing white dots to appear in front of the elf's eyes from the pain. He finally managed to dig his knife into the neck of the first, but before he could get his knife back the body was pushed off him and was quickly replaced by the second wolf that had decided to end the fight. The large wolf loomed over him, his nails digging into the elf's chest as Legolas tried desperately to fend off the thick animal. He could feel the strength draining from his body. He desperately reached for his weapon that was still buried in the throat of the previous animal. The large wolf upon his chest let out a loud growl and pushed closer to the elf's neck. More spots of pain began to dance through the prince's gaze as he used his remaining strength to fend off the large brute.  
  
Suddenly Legolas pushed all of his remaining strength at the unsuspecting animal, pushing the body off of his chest. The wolf was thrown to the ground and quickly tried to regain its footing. Legolas used the short momentary distraction to quickly grab his knife and throw it into the neck of the creature. It let out a loud yelp, a soft gurgle, then slowly fell to the ground.  
  
Legolas stood ridged, listening for any hint of another threat, but none came. Suddenly his head felt light and he began to waver on his feet. He slowly placed his hand on his side wounds, surprised by the amount of blood flowing from them. Legolas tried to take a few steps but quickly sank to the ground letting out a soft moan. His head was spinning, his breath coming in short painful gasps. He tried to stand again but again fell to the ground. He began to realize that his body was trembling uncontrollably. He dizzily surveyed the area and saw the mouth of the small cave. In the back of his mind he knew he wasn't going to make it back, but at least he could get out of the cold wind. He tried for a final time to pull his body to his feet and willed himself to remain standing. Grasping his side he began to stumble to the cave, white flashes began to appear in his gaze but he was determined to at least get himself out of the open.  
  
He finally made his way to the opening just before collapsing once again, his strength spent. He spared a glace at the fire which was long dead then continued to drag himself farther in, finally collapsing against the far wall. The world continued to spin around him and he absentmindedly pulled his cloak tighter around him, though he knew it wouldn't help him now. His world began to darken as he weakly watched the sunrise and a soft bitter smile formed on his paling face. His last grim thought before darkness consumed him was Aragorn would never find his necklace now, and he had failed him.  
  
TBC.... 


	2. I'm Sorry

A Chance To Say Sorry: Part 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn awoke with the rising sun the next day. He had barely slept a wink, his thoughts constantly on Legolas and the pained look the elf had held the last time he saw him. The more and more Aragorn thought about the argument, the more he realized how out of line he had been and how much he had probably hurt his best friend. It took all of Aragorn's will not to wake the elf in the middle of the night and apologize. But now that the sun had raised it was time to speak with him and amend the wrongs.  
  
Aragorn gingerly rose from his comfortable bed and quickly got dressed. He wanted to speak to Legolas as soon as possible and it was a rare time when the elf slept past sunrise. He walked fast paced to the room where he knew the elf slept and tapped lightly on the door.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked softly. There was no answer.  
  
Aragorn felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. What if Legolas refused to speak with him? He decided to try again.  
  
"Legolas?" he repeated, a little louder then waited less than patiently for a response. When none came he felt sick, but he decided he wouldn't take Legolas's silence, he had to speak with him, for better or worse.  
  
"Legolas, I'm coming in." he announced, then slowly opened the door and peered in. The room was empty and the bed had obviously not been slept in. Aragorn was puzzled, but then noticed the cabinet doors hanging open and one of Legolas' tunics missing. His pack was also gone as well as his hunting knives. Aragorn's heart sank as he realized Legolas must have left during the night, probably back to Mirkwood where people wouldn't yell at him for no reason.  
  
But then something odd caught his eye. Legolas' bow was still present, resting in the corner of the room. If Legolas had really left his bow would not have been left behind. Aragorn began to wonder where his friend had gone. He noticed the windows to the balcony slightly ajar and wandered over to peer out. As he walked out onto the second story balcony he felt the cold winter morning on his face and let his eyes close softly, confused as to where his friend had gone.  
  
Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by a loud whinny and loud shouts from the courtyard below. Aragorn opened his eyes and saw a horse rush through the gates of his home, wildly kicking and nipping at anyone who tried to come near it. Aragorn immediately recognized the steed and his stomach felt heavy.  
  
He quickly turned on his heels and ran full speed down the stairs and out the front door of the house. He quickly pushed the elves aside who were trying to calm the animal and went quickly to the head of the horse. The animal calmed significantly when he saw Aragorn's familiar face. He began to nuzzle the man frantically as Aragorn stroked the soft mane.  
  
"What happened here?" Aragorn demanded to the elves around him. "Where did he come from? What is going on?"  
  
"We don't know," one answered. "The animal just ran through the gates in hysterics, we have no idea what happened to him or what befell his rider."  
  
"This is prince Legolas' horse." Aragorn said gravely. "If anyone knows anything they best speak." None of the elves spoke up. "You mean to tell me that no one saw when he left or where he was going?" Aragorn asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm sorry Estel," one answered, "none of us saw anything. We don't know what happened to the prince."  
  
Aragorn suddenly felt sick, like his world was collapsing on top of him. He knew something had happened to Legolas. Legolas had left in the night and had not returned. Aragorn only knew one thing, that he couldn't sit idly by while his friend needed aid. A hard resolute look hardened on his face as he realized what he had to do.  
  
"Someone tell Elrond what has happened. I am going to find him." Aragorn then quickly mounted the horse. "Show me where he is." He whispered softly in the horse's ear. "Help me find him." The animal's ears pricked up and it let out a soft whinny. "I know you are scared, but we must find your master, please, help me." Aragorn pleaded. The reluctance of the animal confirmed his fears that something ill had befallen his friend. The horse seemed to realize the gravity of the situation and must have agreed for he quickly took off out of the gates carrying Aragorn out of the city.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The horse ran as fast as its tired legs could carry it. It had traveled all night trying to reach the safety of the city, and now it was again going full speed. Aragorn held tightly onto the mane. He was not accustomed to riding bareback, but he hadn't wanted to waste the time of saddling the horse, every second that ticked could mean worse things for his friend. Aragorn began to recognize the path that the horse had him on, the animal was leading him back to the site that he and Legolas had camped in only a night before.  
  
As he rode, Aragorn couldn't get horrible thoughts of Legolas' fate out of his mind. What if the elf was seriously hurt? What if he was dead? It would be all his fault. Aragorn tried to push these horrible thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't stand the thought of Legolas being hurt because of him. He had to focus on finding him.  
  
As Aragorn realized they were almost to the site he slowed the horse's pace. The animal once again seemed very nervous, but continued on. Aragorn pulled his cloak tighter around him and began to scan the trees. Soon they would be upon the campsite, but he didn't want to miss any possible clues. The forest was very quiet especially for mid morning and it unnerved Aragorn even more than he already was.  
  
"Legolas!?" he called loudly, hoping for a response. There wasn't one. "Legolas?" he tried again. Still nothing. "Lego...." Then something caught his eye, a body of a dead wolf lying in a pool of blood. The horse whinnied softly at the sight.  
  
Aragorn slowly slid off the horse and commanded it to stay put. He then ventured forward and knelt by the dead animal. It hadn't been dead long, probably half the night. Aragorn saw the long clean cut across its neck and had a strong suspicion of who had killed the animal. He then moved forward and found three more carcasses, but it was what was stuck in one that caught his eye. The hilt of a knife was just visible protruding form the neck of one of the dead beasts. Aragorn ran over and fell to his knees, pulling the knife out of the animal's neck. He recognized it immediately.  
  
"Legolas." He whispered. He then turned and saw a pool of silver red blood in the middle of the three animals and a trail of it leading down the hill and into the cave. Aragorn thought he was going to be sick. He suddenly broke out into a run covering the distance between him and the cave in a moment. "Legolas!?" he called frantically. "Legolas!?" He finally reached the mouth of the cave. The first thing he noticed was the dead fire and Legolas's pack sitting next to it. But it only took him a moment longer to see the limp figure lying against the cold stone.  
  
"No..." he whispered. "Legolas, no!" He quickly ran to his side and dropped to his knees. "Legolas..." he choked, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Legolas was pale, paler than Aragorn had ever seen an elf. His lips were tinted blue, his eyes were tightly sealed shut. Aragorn then lowered his gaze and saw the horrible bite marks across Legolas' side, shoulder, and leg. There was a pool of blood surrounding him. "Oh, Legolas, please...please don't be dead." He whispered. He shakily moved his hand over to the still elf's neck afraid of what he'd find. There was a small faint beat of the heart. Aragorn could have cried with joy, but his happiness was short lived. The elf didn't have much longer, he was frozen and had lost a lot of blood.  
  
Aragorn pulled the limp freezing cold form of his best friend into his lap and tried to warm the elf's freezing body. Aragorn quickly pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around his friend trying to restore warmth and life to the still form. Aragorn, still cradling Legolas in his arms, reached for his pack. He had to quickly stop the bleeding, although the freezing cold of the elf's hypothermic body had significantly slowed the bleeding on its own.  
  
"Hang on Legolas." He whispered. "Hang on, don't leave me."  
  
He quickly began to bandage the deep wounds, trying to keep as much blood into the deprived body as he could. He didn't have time to do much, he had to get Legolas back to his father quickly. Once he was satisfied that he had slowed the bleeding enough, he lifted Legolas from his lap and ran quickly from the cave.  
  
Legolas's animal sensed their departure from the cave and quickly ran to meet them, making an alarmed noise as he saw the lifeless form of his master cradled in Aragorn's arms. As if he already knew what to do, the horse knelt down carefully so Aragorn could easily place Legolas upon the horse, then quickly climbed up behind and wrapped his arms protectively around the dying form. He was shocked at how cold his friend had really become.  
  
"Norolim..." he whispered to the frightened animal. "Run like the wind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At least an hour had past but for Aragorn it felt like an eternity. He was huddled tightly over his friend trying to give the pale elf as much body heat as he could. The elf's condition had not changed at all. In fact, it had worsened. Legolas' breaths were now coming short and raspy and his skin had begun to turn an ashen gray. Aragorn's heart was breaking as he watched his friend slowly dying in his arms. "Legolas, please, don't die. Don't leave me." He whispered. "I'm so sorry...so very sorry." The horse continued to gallop along carrying the precious cargo to safety.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond stood on the balcony of his study despite the snow and cold. His hands were gripped firmly on the stone railing as he stood, intently watching the gate and listening for any sign that his son had returned. His servant had told him what had happened at the break of dawn. Legolas had left sometime in the night, but his horse returned rider less. Then Aragorn, in a state of panic over his friend's fate had ridden off as well with nothing but a light cloak and had still not returned. Elrond sighed quietly and whispered a prayer to the Valar to watch over the two young ones that he cared so much for.  
  
"Father?" a voice behind him said. "Are they back yet?"  
  
"No, Elrohir, they have still not returned." Elrohir knew as much, but he couldn't stand the silence any longer.  
  
"Let me go after them." He stated.  
  
"Give them more time." Elrond said softly. "I don't want all of my children trekking through the snow. Just give them time."  
  
Suddenly Elrond's body straightened. In the distance he could see a single horse quickly approaching the gates. Elrond suddenly turned and strode quickly out of the room, Elrohir following in close pursuit. When Elrond reached the gate he could hear the horse's hooves and in a few seconds the gates had opened and he saw his son upon Legolas' horse bound through the gates and come to a quick stop. His heart went cold when he saw what Aragorn was carrying.  
  
Aragorn quickly handed the limp form to his brother who was already at the side of the horse. Elrohir gasped when he felt how cold and lifeless his friend's body felt. Elrond turned to the nearest guard who had let the two in. "Hurry, prepare a bed and have the healers bring blankets and my herbs, go!" He then quickly walked to Elrohir and placed a hand softly on Legolas' cold pale skin, feeling a very faint pulse. There wasn't much time.  
  
"Father, I..." Aragorn began to explain, but Elrond quickly held a hand up.  
  
"Not now, Estel, we must get him inside quickly. Come." The three quickly turned and rushed the prince inside the palace.  
  
When Elrond reached the bed he carefully laid Legolas down on the sheets and immediately began removing his cold, wet clothes, but slowly so as not to aggravate the deep bite wounds the elf had over his body. Aragorn stood over his father, shivering and tense as he watched his father begin.  
  
"Estel," Elrond said quietly. "Go get warm."  
  
Aragorn shook his head quickly. "I won't leave him,"  
  
"It will only take a few minutes Aragorn, please, get warm. You will get sick if you don't and then I can't let you be in here with him." Elrond said softly, never taking his eyes off Legolas' form. Aragorn hesitated for a moment, but then took heed of his father's words and left to quickly get changed. When he reached his room he quickly closed the door and collapsed on the floor, the horrible feelings of guilt and worry finally taking over. Tears began to stream down his face and he buried his face in his hands. He couldn't move or think, all he could think of was Legolas' face the last time he had seen him, hurt and grief playing deeply in his features. Now his friend was lying in a room down the hall, frozen and dying, and it was his fault. This thought sent Aragorn over the edge and his body became overwhelmed with emotion. He began to cry outright as he sat with his back against his bedroom wall. He cried for his words, for Legolas' condition, for the unfairness of it all. He just cried.  
  
Finally he realized he was wasting time that he could be at his friend's side. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and eyes and grabbed a new fresh tunic and a blanket and quickly put them on, then sprinted down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond had gotten Legolas out of his wet clothes. He was concerned about the deep long bite marks over Legolas' side, but his major concern was how low the elf's body temperature was. The elf was much colder than he should be. His lips were tinted a light blue and his skin was dry and freezing to the touch. Elrond couldn't figure out how the elf had survived this long but could only guess it was on pure will. He watched as his servants quickly prepared the hot water bath that he was waiting on. He hoped that if he dunked Legolas's body for a few moments in a hot bath it would be enough to at least bring his body temperature out of immediate danger.  
  
Once the bath was done Elrond quickly picked up the prince and moved him to the bath, slowly submerging him into the warm waters, but careful to keep his chin well above the top of the water.  
  
"Elrohir, hold his body down under, his whole body needs to be under water." Elrond said calmly. "He must be in here for at least a few moments. Hopefully the hot water will save his body temperature faster than just blankets." Elrohir did as he was told. Legolas' head lolled to the side and rested softly on Elrond's arm as he supported the elf in the water. The elf lord tried to keep his breathing calm despite the quick nervous beating of his heart. He placed a hand on the elf's forehead to feel if there was any change. Legolas' body felt warmer. Elrond let out a small sigh of relief and let his eyes close for a moment and just felt the lapping of the water in the bath against his hands trying to forget that a young elf who he considered like a son was in a critical condition in front of him.  
  
They let him float softly, both father and son sitting in a tense silence, neither wanting to speak their fears about the elf in front of them. They were both brought out of their thoughts abruptly when they heard a deep cough. Both quickly turned their heads to the submerged elf.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrond said softly. The elf didn't answer, but coughed again, a small amount of blood trickling down his pale cheek. "Legolas, open your eyes." Elrond commanded lightly, trying to get any response. Legolas took a sharp labored breath and his eyelids slowly fluttered. Elrond and Elrohir watched and waited, hoping and praying that Legolas would open his eyes. But it wasn't to be, it seemed the elf gave up and just sank back into darkness, for he once again became still and quiet. Elrond let out a soft sigh. He noticed the water was beginning to turn a pale red as the circulation in Legolas' body picked up and the wounds began to bleed more freely. "Let's remove him from the tub and get him quickly wrapped in blankets. I have to see to his wounds." Elrohir nodded and they lifted Legolas out of the water and back to the bed.  
  
When Aragorn had returned to the room Elrond was just finishing cleaning and bandaging the last of the deep wounds.  
  
"How is he?" Aragorn asked softly. Elrond looked up and saw his son's red- rimmed eyes and ragged appearance but decided not to comment on it. Aragorn was too emotionally fragile to speak about things at this moment.  
  
"He is more stable," Elrond answered, "but his breathing is still labored and his body temperature is still too low. We also have to hope his wounds don't become infected. He's lost a lot of blood Estel, I don't want to make any promises."  
  
Aragorn nodded silently. He moved closer to the bed and looked upon his friend who was buried up to his chin under blankets. He looked so pale and fragile. Aragorn had to swallow the lump forming in his throat.  
  
Elrond realized that his son may need time alone next to Legolas' side, and since the elf was a bit more stable and wouldn't be left alone, he decided to take his leave. "Come Elrohir, I need you to help me find your brother. He will want to know what has happened." Elrohir nodded and moved out, sparing one last glance at his injured friend and grief stricken brother before quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
Aragorn sat quietly, the room unnervingly silent, the only sound was the soft labored breathing of the elf lying in front of him. He turned his gaze slowly back to the form of his friend. His stomach churned violently as he realized how close he had been to losing his best friend forever. Aragorn tried to forget the fact that he could still lose him and just focused on the fact that Legolas was still with him, if only barely. He took one of the prince's slender hands in his own and shivered when he felt how cold they were.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said softly. "Legolas please open your eyes." But there was no response from the unconscious elf. "Legolas you have to open your eyes." Aragorn continued. "You must, because you can't die, you are immortal and you aren't supposed to die." He stared at the pale unresponding face and a lump formed in his throat. "I am so sorry, Legolas. I am so sorry for yelling at you and blaming you for what wasn't your fault. It's my fault you were out there and it's my fault that you are where you are now." Aragorn suddenly realized he was crying. "Legolas please open your eyes. I couldn't live with myself if you died because what would I do without my best friend?" Aragorn then couldn't find the strength to speak further, he slowly laid his head down on the elf's chest and began to sob, his tears staining the nightclothes the elf was dressed in. It didn't take long before Aragorn was asleep and the room was once again quiet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn awoke slowly the next morning, slowly realizing that his head was resting atop his friend's chest. He quickly pulled his head up and gazed toward the window, noticing the light filtering through giving brightness to the room. He yawned slowly and let his gaze fall on the unchanged face of the prince. He still looked the same as he had when Aragorn had fallen asleep the night before. He brushed a stray strand of blond hair from the pale face and let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Good morning," a voice from behind him said. He quickly turned and saw his father gazing down on him.  
  
"I...I must have fallen asleep sometime last night." Aragorn said, explaining his presence in the room.  
  
"I know," Elrond said calmly. "I came to check on Legolas in the middle of the night and saw you sleeping there. I hadn't the heart to wake you."  
  
Aragorn slowly stood. "How do you think he is fairing ada?"  
  
"He is not showing as much improvement as I would have liked to see," Elrond answered truthfully. "But he is still stable and there is more color to his face, and that is a start."  
  
Aragorn smiled at his father's encouraging words. The fact that Legolas was under the care of the best healer in Middle Earth helped Aragorn feel more at ease.  
  
"Estel, could you please bring me Legolas's clothes? I would like to put them away for him, although they are ruined now." Aragorn nodded and slowly walked over to the bed where the clothes lay. He picked them up and slowly felt the soft green fabric under his hands. He stared down at the bloody clothes, calmly tracing the fabric over the pocket, when suddenly he felt something inside. He reached his hand down inside and felt a small chain, so he wrapped his hand around it and pulled it out. When he opened his palm he gasped softly.  
  
"Estel, what is it?" Elrond asked, walking over. But Aragorn was speechless. In his hand he held his lost necklace. It was cold and still damp from being buried in the snow, and the chain was broken, but the pendant on the end was still there. Aragorn once again felt tears well up in his eyes and he let his fingers run over the smooth silver. So this is why Legolas had gone back.  
  
Elrond stared over his shoulder, seeing what Aragorn held. He could tell by Aragorn's pained expression that he had found it in Legolas' pocket. Suddenly both realized why Legolas had left in the middle of the night and why he was hours away from the colony in the freezing cold. He had gone to find the necklace so he could bring it back to Aragorn and return a smile to the man's face. Aragorn suddenly felt sick, the overwhelming guilt over what he had done and what had come of it washing over him. He ran to the edge of the balcony and began to wretch over the side, clutching the necklace tightly in his palm. He suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned around, his pained red rimmed eyes meeting the soft brown ones of his adoptive father.  
  
"Aragorn, what has happened here is not your fault." Elrond said softly. "Legolas knew deep down that you were not really angry with him. He went out there to help you, and what befell him out in the cold was not your doing nor could you have prevented it." Aragorn didn't believe him, not for a moment, but hearing his father say this made him lean into the comforting embrace that was being offered and he began to once again cry over the unfortunate events. He felt his father's soft hands stroking his hair as he clung to his robes. "He will be ok and he will make it. You two will be able to relieve everything that has happened between you. Have faith Estel. You are hope, and to give up hope now would be falling into despair."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn leaned over his friend, his elbows resting on the edge of the bed as he tiredly watched his friend's pale face and felt his chest rise slowly up and down with each labored breath. In his hand he still tightly clutched the small object that had caused so much pain and heartache in such a small amount of time. It had been hours since he had found the necklace in Legolas' clothes, almost two full days since they had found him. The man let out a soft sigh and looked out the window into the dark night. He then opened his palm and looked at the small silver object he held. Suddenly the little thing that seemed so important at the time didn't seem so important anymore. Now there was much more at stake, something that Estel would lament losing much more than a small piece of silver. He looked back to the unchanged features of his friend, feeling tears surfacing in his eyes again. He pushed a stray piece of blond hair from the elf's face and placed a hand on Legolas' chin.  
  
"Legolas," he whispered, "Legolas, please hear my words. Open your eyes, my friend. Open your eyes." Despite the pleading words there was no response from the elf.  
  
"I found the necklace, Legolas. I found it in your pocket. Legolas, why did you do it? It was because of me, wasn't it? Oh, Legolas, you are so much more valuable to me than this little piece of silver. But I sure didn't show you that." Aragorn lowered his eyes to the sheets as he continued to speak, letting his heart and soul pour out what it desperately wanted to say.  
  
"Legolas, I am so sorry for what I said and what I did. I know it wasn't your fault that the necklace was lost in the first place. It was an accident. I see that now. Oh, Legolas, please open your eyes and let me say this to you. You have to know how sorry I really am. Please don't die, please..." Aragorn choked on his words as sobs shook his frame. He lowered his head down on Legolas' chest and began to cry into the soft fabric that the elf wore.  
  
Aragorn was suddenly pulled from his sorrow and sobs when he felt a hand lay gently on his head. He abruptly pulled up and quickly began to wipe his tears away when he froze in shock. There looking back at him were the weak, yet opened blue eyes of his best friend.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn whispered as joy filled his heart. "Thank the Valar." Legolas smiled weakly, but the smile was quickly replaced by a pained grimace. Coughing filled the room as Legolas' body tried to clear his underused lungs. Aragorn's eyes widened with worry and he quickly helped Legolas into a sitting position to help him breath easier as the coughs began to subside. Once Legolas had his body back under control Aragorn once again lowered him down to the bed to rest.  
  
"How..." Legolas whispered hoarsely, wondering what had happened to bring him here.  
  
"I found you, out in the cave, you had been attacked by wolves. Legolas you were almost dead when I found you." Aragorn explained softly adverting his eyes. Legolas frowned as he began to remember the trouble he had run into in the forest. But even more troubling were the memories of how he had gotten to be there in the first place.  
  
"The necklace," Legolas said softly, adverting his eyes from the ones he feared were still angry with him. "I found it for you, it's in...my pocket." He said, his breath coming in short gasps.  
  
"Shhh, Legolas, don't over exert yourself, my friend." Aragorn urged seeing how much this talk was weakening the elf. "I found it, but Legolas, it was never your fault. I'm so sorry my friend, this is all my fault." His eyes once again dropped to the bed for he was ashamed to make eye contact with the injured elf.  
  
Legolas lay there lost for words. The last thing he remembered was being out in the snow because Aragorn was upset, and now Aragorn was full out forgiving him and even blaming himself for what happened. Legolas' heart was uplifted to hear that his best friend was no longer angry with him, but troubled at the guilt the man held.  
  
Aragorn kept his eyes to the bed, his heart in his throat. Legolas had been silent for a few moments now and it was almost too much for his shame to take. He suddenly felt a hand cup his chin and lift his head slowly back up and he met Legolas' concerned gaze.  
  
"I would have went after the necklace regardless of whether you had said what you did or not." Legolas emphasized. "I know how much...it means to you." He finished, feeling very fatigued.  
  
"It means nothing compared to what you mean to me, Legolas. You are my best friend. I would have been lost if you had died, do you understand? Legolas, you could have died and I would have lost one of the most important things in my life." Aragorn choked out, feeling the tears once again returning as all of his emotions flooded out. "I am so sorry for what I said to you, Legolas. It was never your fault and I..."  
  
"Don't worry over it, Estel." Legolas said with as much authority as he could muster. "There is nothing to forgive. Besides, someone has to be there...when your silly short termed human memory loses things."  
  
Aragorn looked up with a start at Legolas' jab and met the sparkle in the blue eyes. He laughed softly at first, then harder as all of the concern, worry, and guilt washed over him and was replaced with relief that his friend didn't hold him at fault. Legolas began to laugh softly too, but the laughter pained his wounds and he soon began to cough, which dragged Aragorn out of his laughter and back to the fragile state of his friend. Once Legolas got his coughing under control he began to shake as his body felt overly fatigued and cold.  
  
"You're shaking." Aragorn pointed out.  
  
"I'm fine." Legolas said stubbornly.  
  
"Not this time, my friend." Aragorn said with a raised eyebrow. "I'll be back, I'm going to get you some blankets. He hurried from the room to his own to gather as many blankets as he could. His heart was pounding with relief and joy now that his friend was awake and seemed to be slowly recovering. But even more so he was forgiven, and that meant everything in the world to him.  
  
Once he had the blankets he raced back into the room and found Legolas lying there very still with his eyes open, but slightly glazed. Aragorn's heart jumped into his throat in panic as he made it to the side of the bed and quickly placed his hands on Legolas' neck, feeling desperately for a pulse. Under his fingers he felt one, still weak and thready, but stronger than it had been before. Aragorn took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and instead tried to relish in the happiness that his friend was sleeping with his eyes open once again.  
  
He took the blankets that he had gathered and softly spread them over the form, tucking them in around him to keep him as warm as possible. Fatigue then took him and he found his eyelids dropping shut. Aragorn took his friend's hand in his own and comforted himself in the chair next to the elf's bed. In a few moments he was fast asleep.  
  
And this was how Elrond found them the next morning. Legolas lying in the bed, slightly propped up, his eyes partially opened and glazed with his head resting against the man's, and Aragorn curled up in the chair in a position to get as close to the elf as he could, each had their hand in the others. Elrond smiled widely. He was happy to see that the elf was finally recovering physically, but even more relieved to see that their hearts were recovering from so much guilt and heartache. He didn't have the heart to wake them.  
  
He looked back at the two peaceful beings as the light from the rising sun filtered in and danced off their fair faces, starting a new morning and a new day. Elrond, not having the heart to wake them turned for the door, deciding he would use this rare time of quiet in his house to get things done before the house was filled with the reprimands of an overly concerned motherly human and the grumbling of an even more stubborn elf prince. Elrond laughed at this thought, his heart merry and uplifted for the first time in two days. Everything was going to be fine, he thought as he made for the door, sparing one last look at the sleeping pair. Yes, everything was going to be just fine.  
  
The End 


End file.
